What would be?
by Luna-Cara
Summary: What would be, if Zoey would save Jack. He's not Dead and Neferet don't had a victim. How would she react? Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do this Story, because I like Jack and I don't want him to die.

Sets place in Awakened after the Phonecall with Jack on Sgiach. Oh yeah I changed the time a little bit. You'll see it :D

**Chapter 1**

"...Whatever. Say goodbye Jack. My phone's roaming." Aphrodite said.  
„Goodbye, Jack!" Jack said giggling, while Aphrodite snatched the phone from Stark and ended the call.  
I frowned and said "I think we should go 'home'. Theirs something going on. And it doesn't feel right." Everyone looked at me.  
"You have a bad feeling?" Aphrodite asked me and I nodded my head, as her eyes widen in fear.  
"Oh that's baaaad. Really bad. You're feelings always right, especially your bad feelings. We should pack our stuff and go home quickly." She said in panic. With these words Aphrodite ran fast into the Castle with Darius following her.  
I linked my arm with Stark's and we went to our room to pack our stuff.  
When we got there we just walked in and went to the wardrobe to get all our clothes out.  
"What kind of feeling do you have? Does someone die or something different?" he asked me, when we were half way getting our clothes out.  
"I don't know for sure. It's bad, that's what I know for a fact and as much as i hate to say it I think it has something to do with Jack."  
"You better go and tell Sgiach that we gotta go back."  
"Yeah...I will. It's just...  
" What?" he asked me sounding sad.  
" I really wish, we could stay here. But Jack's Health is more important, then me sulking and regretting letting Heath go to de plce in the first place."  
I gave Stark a quick kiss and went out to search Sgiach.  
She was in her throne room talking to Seoras.  
"Hello" I greeted her and her Guardian Seoras.  
" Zoey!" Sgiach says as she smiles at me as I walk into the room.  
"Emm...well. I have to go back to the House of Night. There's something bad going on with my friends, there and I have to protect them. And this means, that I have to leave you and your beautiful Island."  
"I understand you. It's bad to have those bad feelings about your friends health. You really should go and protect them. It's sad, that you have to go back so early and that you don't have a break about what had happened but your friends are very important. Stay Safe and don't let anyone hurt you again in the way that you where when you came to us. When dose your plane leave?"  
"In about 2 hours, and thanks." I said as i bowed and walked to the door.  
"I want to give you this." Sgaich say as she reached up and untwined a long piece of silver from the mass of twinkling necklaces that dangled from around her neck to her breasts. She lifted the delicate chain over her head and held it out to me at my eye level. Hanging from the silver chain was a perfectly round milk-coloured stone that was smooth and soft and reminded me of a coconut-flavour Life Saver.  
"This is a special piece of Skye marble called a seer stone. It was found more than five centuries ago. It is like a magick finder. Use it when your at the House of night, and only there."

"How?"

"Just look at it." she placed it around my neck as it fell flat between my breasts.  
"Okay...Thank you!."  
"Not until your back at your House of Night. Now go to your room and pack your stuff."  
I turned and left Sgiach's throne room and walked back to my room. When I arrived, Stark was sitting on our bed.  
"What did she said?." he asked me, when he pulled me on his lap and kissed my neck.  
"She understands that we have to go. She gave me this necklace. It's a magick finder." I lifted the necklace , so that he could take a look at it.  
"It's really beautiful. How do you have to use it?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Sgiach said, that I have to look at it. But I should use it when we're at the House of Night."  
I leaned my head on his chest. "I should pack my bag so that we can go 'home'." I stood up and begin to pack.

**What do ya think? Should I keep on writting? Or not?**

**Please Review and tell me ur opinion :D**

**Thanks Cara xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took so long for this Chapter. But I have to much to do with school and everything.**  
**I hope you enjoy :) And thx to Jenessa for looking over my text and correcting it. Love ya**

**Chapter 2**  
We were n the plane on the way back home. Stark fell asleep and I looked at the chain with the stone Sgiach gave me. I could hear Aphrodite and Darius talk quietly in the first row. I didn't understand what they were saying but I could hear that they were talking. I lay back in the seat and closed my eyes. I hoped that we won't be to late for saving Jack. _'Please please please, don't let us be to late.' _  
„Relax...we won't be to late." Stark said. I didn't realize that he was awake but it didn't surprise me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. „I hope your right!" I said.  
„You should sleep, my Queen. You didn't get much sleep last night." he said. I smiled at him.  
„You, too!" I said. He gave me the pillow that was beside him. I put it under my head and put my feet on his lap. I gave Stark a quick kiss. „Good night" I whispered. „Good Night" he whispered back.  
Than I lay back in my Pillow and fall asleep.

When I woke up someone carried me. „Are we in Tulsa?" I whispered .  
„Yeah, we are. We're almost at the car." Stark answered me. I didn't need to look at who carried me or who answered, I knew it was Stark. I rubbed my eyes. He put me into he car and got in next to me. Aphrodite sat between Darius, who drove. "What time is it." I asked lazily.  
"It's almost 11.30 pm, Nerdy. You slept the hole Flight to Tulsa." Aphrodite said a little bit pissed.  
"Ohh..okay. Why are you pissed." I asked her.  
"Doesn't matter." she answered.  
"Yeah it dose matter." I frowned.  
Aphrodite's phone rang as she rolled her eyes at me. She took it and answered. "Yeah what's up Stevie Rae...we're on our way...Yeah...we be there in 15 minutes...yeah...see ya there. Bye"  
I could see her in the mirror, as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly we stopped because we were stuck in traffic. 'Oh no...we're going to be late!' Stark took my Hand. I looked at him.  
"Relax...we're not going t be late. Everything will be fine, you'll see." I nodded, relaxing a bit.  
"Okay...if you say that. I'll believe you, mostly."  
After 10 minutes in this traffic we were able to move. 5 minutes before midnight we arrived at the House of night. As soon as the car stopped I ran out calling "I'm going to find Jake". I could hear someone – Jack – sing 'defying gravity'. A stone fell from my Heart _'He's alive.'_I ran to his voice. He was standing on a ladder and did something on the tree. I saw the claymore on the ladder it looked toJack. _Ohmigod_. Then he fell of the ladder. I ran towards him – I was just one or two feet away from him. I caught him a bit, to stop the fall and I caught the Claymore, who was thick with darkness. Jack should be a victim. What I realized than was, that the claymore was waiting for Jack to cut his head off, but now that I packed it to make it go away it needed another sacrifice and this would be me. As if my Hand with the claymore wouldn't be mine, she lead the Claymore into my side. I could feel it, nearly going into me but it missed my organs but not me. I let off Jacks arm and clutched the Claymore with both hands. With a whimper I pulled it out.  
"Ohmygosh, Zoey. What happened." Jack asked he sat beside me and looked panicked at me. "We should bring you to the infirmary." He said. Tears running down his face.  
"No...we don't need to do that now. I'm fine." I said.  
Then I heard someone ran to us. I looked up at Damien. And from the other Side it was Stark. "What happened." they asked.  
"I was standing on the ladder and I should be Neferets sacrifice for darkness. When I fell Zoey caught me and she caught the Claymore. Then the Claymore was in her side, I don't know how." Jack answered for me. I stood up and leaned on Stark. "Yeah this Claymore is full with darkness and it needed a sacrifice. I caught it, so I was the Sacrifice." I said. I still had the Sword in my hand and I pressed the other one on my side. It was really painful. "You should go to infirmary." Damien said and Stark nodded.  
"No. Not now. First I want to go to Neferet to show her, that Jack and I are alive. She shouldn't have a Triumph!" I said.  
"O-okay...but can you walk? It looks really sore!" Jack asked.  
"Yeah I can. Where are they?"  
"In the council room!" Damien answered.  
"Okay...so lets hurry!"

**Okay...Next Chapter is coming soon. Please Review...I want to now what you think and please tell me, if I should keep on writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your Reviews :)**

**I hope you all like this Chapter ;D**

**Chapter 3**  
After we walked a while, I moaned at the sudden pain and pressed my hand on my side, that hadn't stop bleeding and the pain was horrible and getting worse. I leaned heavily on Stark. Damien, Jack and Stark looked at my with worried faces. „You really should go to infirmerie!" Jack said again.  
„Noo...who would 'heal' me? " I asked.  
„Neferet." he whispered.  
„Yeah and that's why we can't and won't be going there." I replied fast, because of the pain.  
„But we should take a look on your side!" Stark said and Damien nodded.  
„We don't have time for that now. Let's do it so... we're,- Jack and I... go into the Council room, to show Neferet... that he is alive. And after that... we're checking my side... Okay?" I panted  
He still looked worried. „But you even can't stay alone or walk alone!" He said.  
„I'm just maybe 5 or 10 min. in there...I think I can handle it!...And Jack is there too!" I was breathing heavily.  
„Okay...but I'm waiting outside the door, if anything happens I'm get you out of there no questions asked!'  
„Okay.." I smiled up at him, trying to calm him.  
Then we reached the Council chamber. The door was ajar. We could her voices. I heard Neferets voice and it caused me to tremble. I put my hair on one side, so that no one could see the cut or blood on my side, but I'd say they would smell it. I put my jacket on too, to try to hide it. Now no one could see the wound. I took a deep breath and asked Jack: „Are you ready." he nodded. „Okay...then let's go in!" I said. As I opened the door and we entered the room, no one recognized us. Everyones Attention was on Neferet. And she just looked at the teacher right to her. Lenobia standed beside Dragon to comfort him, while he sobbed brokenly.  
Then Neferet said something I couldn't understand but she suddelny raised her head and looked straight at me. Her sentence lost and she just whispered „...Zoey." „Hey Neferet." I said. Everyones heads raised and turned on me. I could see happiness in there eyes, especially in Stevie Raes eyes. She looked like she want to jump up and running to me. I looked at her and try to tell her with my eyes to stay. She did. Then I looked back at Neferet. I tried not to move my head to fast, so that my hairs won't fly and no one will be able to see my wound. And I tried not to faint, because of all that pain. I lo**Ple**oked Neferet in the eyes. She looked at Jack and her eyes widened in shock  
„Uhmmm...Zoey...well..." she stuttered.  
"Nice to meet you? I'm glad that you're alive?" I helped her out.  
"Ohh Child. Of Course I am glad that you're alive." she was back in her beautiful mask. You couldn't see anything, not even anger in her eyes. Her eyes were expressionless.  
"Yeah I'm glad too." I said. "Well now to this one." I held up the hand with the Claymore.  
Everyones eyes widened.  
"I was outside and I saw Jack standing on a ladder and under him was this Claymore, waiting for him to fall off the ladder and slit his throat." Jack nodded.  
"Before this Claymore could cut his head, I saved him!" I continued.  
"I'm glad you were there." Neferet said.  
"I'm glad too." I said. I laid the Claymore on the table. Before we had entered the room, I cleaned it from my blood. Dragon took a look on it. I hoped that there is no more blood on it. He narrowed his eyes. But than he laid it on the Table again. I looked down on the floor, while everything started to spin around. I blinked a few times, than it stopped. I looked up again. Every-ones attention was on the Claymore, Jack or on Neferet except Neferets attention she looked straight on me. She had seen what I did and smiled. Than she looked on at her clock. "Ohh...it's almost 0.30 o'clock. I have to make an important phone call. Merry Meet, merry part, merry meet again." then she left. Everyone looked back at me. "Well...I gotta go. Bye." I turned around and left the Room. I felt dizzy again. I went to Stark who was waiting and Jack went to Damien. I rubbed my eyes and tried to blink the dizziness away. It worked a bit. "We should go and take a look on your wound and after that you need sleep." I nodded tired. But than the Door to the council room opened again and Stevie Rae ran out. She ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "Ohmigosh, I'm so glad you're back. I thought that you wanted to stay there a while?" she said as she hugged me. "Yeah. I felt that something...bad will happen." I answered. Than she let go of me. I swayed a bit, but Stevie Rae didn't recognized it, because Lenobia came out of the Council Room. She came to me and gave me a short hug. "I thought you would stay a bit on Sgiach's Island!" she said.  
"Yeah but I had a felling that something bad would happen." I answered again. Than the dizziness came back and I couldn't blink it away. So I stood there very still as Stevie Rae and Lenobia talked about my bad Feelings and about that, that I saved Jack. Damien looked at me but I didn't realized it that much, because my View started to get grey. The last thing I realized was, that Stevie Rae talked to me "Zoey...Zoey...what's wrong..." Than I fell and everything faded.

**I would love to read your opinion. So please Review :D**

**Love you :D xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up I laid in a Bed. I opened my eyes. I still had pain on my Side. Than I looked around in the room (I just looked at that, what I could see in the lying position). I didn't know this room, but it didn't look like the Infirmerie. I turned my head to the right, their laid Stark he was asleep. I smiled. Then I turned around and I saw Stevie Rae, she slept on the Sofa and I saw Lenobia. She sat on the armchair next to the bed and looked at me.

„Hey, back again?" she asked. I nodded tired. I wanted to sit up, but she pressed me on the bed.

„You shouldn't move. You have a bad injury, you should sleep."

„Where are we here?" I asked her quietly.

„This is Stark's room. After he died they gave him this Room. Here he is save from the sun and all."

„Okay." I whispered.

„Sleep. You need your strenght." she smiled at me than I closed my eyes and after a second, I was asleep.

When I woke up again, I felt better, not really good but better. My wound still hurt a bit but not so much as before. „Oh she's awake." I heard Stevie Rae's voice. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

„Hey" I said. I rubbed my eyes and wanted to sit up, but I couln't sit up by myself. „Can you help me to sit up?" I asked Stark, who was sitting next to me on bed. Then he helped me to sit up, while Stevie Rae put a pillow behind my back. „Thanks" I said to both of theme.

„It was a real shock for us, when you fainted in front of us." Stevie Rae said.

„Sorry...I tried not to faint, but the pain was to big!" I answered.

„Yeah, we should have taken a look on it before you went to Neferet!" Stark said.

„No...she maybe would think she had won!" I told him.

„She has a point" Stevie Rae said.

I nodded. „But..." she continued „ you hadn't should risk your life for that. This wasn't clever."

„I never wanted to risk my life" I said. „It wasn't my fault, that the claymore was enchanted. How could I know that. I just wanted to save Jack." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah you're right. Okay I'm just glad you're alive. Hurt but alive!" she said.

"And weak!" Stark said.

"It's good that today is Saturday. So we don't have to go in lessons." Stevie Rae said.

"I wouldn't go in lessons. It doesn't matter wath day it would be! I just want to wait, till you better Zoey." Stark said to me. He had moved to the armchair next to the door.

"It's good, that it is Saturday. I mean, Neferet don't have to know, that I'm hurt. So her next turn will wait a bit. Maybe till I'm better?"

They nodded. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Hmm...not really late. Breakfast-time. I would say." Stevie Rae answered.

"I'm hungry! Can we go down into the Mensa? " I asked them.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean you're hurt." Stark answered.

"I have an idea." Stevie Rae said. "I go down in the Mensa and get you something to eat. When I meet the Twins I tell theme, that you're back."

"Oh yeah right, they don't know. Okay I wait for you here." I answered.

When she left the Room I laid back in my bed. I put the pillow that Stevie Rae put behind my back under my head and turned my head to the right, so that I could see Stark, who still sat on the armchair next to the door looked worried at me. I rubbed my eyes (I was tired again because the Wound took a lot of my strenght) and looked at Stark.

"Please, come next to me." I said and pointed next to me on my bed. He walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Lay down, please." He did as I said. I wrabbed my arms around his Chest and snuggled myself against him. I hoped that Stevie Rae would take a lot of time to get my food. I felt darn good in his arms. He stroke my hairs. "Try to Rest. You don't have all you're strenght back. When you awake you can eat." He whispered to me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I concentrate on his hand, which was stroking my hairs. But I didn't fall asleep I was to hungry.

**Thankyou so much for your Reviews. I hope it's not bad and I hope you like it. Please Review again :D**

**Next Chapter is coming (hopfully) soon...**

**Love ya xxx Cara  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada...Finally I'm done with Chapter 5. I'm really sorry, that it took to long. I had a big blocade and didn't know what I should write. **

**Okay, now enjoy reading and I hope you like it ;D And I want to say sorry for my spelling mistakes, or my grammar mistakes. It's really difficult to write in English. I HOPE you don't notice my Mistakes :) :)  
**

**Don't forget to Review :-* **

**Chapter 5**

After a few minutes, we heard a knock on the door. Stark sat up and helped me to sit up too. Then Stevie Rae and the Twins entered the Room with a tray, full of food and (jej) two blood bags. The Twins walked over to me and hugged me.

"We're so glad..." Erin started.

"...that you're back." Shaunee finished for her.

Stevie Rae sat next to me with the Tray and I had a good look on the Blood. My mouth started to water and I looked at the blood bags on the tray. Stevie Rae saw my look and handed me the blood bags. She gave me a scissor and I opened theme. Then I drank it. After I was done she gave me the Tray with the other food. It was Pasta. "Thankyou" I said as she handed it to me.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked, after I was done with my meal.

"Nothing. Everyone is still acting pod."

I sighed. "I didn't expect anything diffrent."

They told me everything about what happened between Kalona and Neferet.

After that, they left me and Stark alone in our Room. I smiled at him.

"I guess the blood bags helped?" he asked me.

"Totally. I feel better than before." I answered, still smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I snuggled myself to him and he put his arms around me. In this position I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I still was in Starks arms. "Good Morning beauty." he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. "Good Morning"

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me.

"Pretty good." I answered and sit up. "But I'm a bit hungry. Do you think we can go down into the Menas to get something to eat?"

"Better not. You're still hurt. You should stay in Bed. By the way, your Breakfast is coming. Stevie Rae and the others get it for you and they'll bring it here. So you don't need to get up today."

"Okay...but I really feel better today. I don't feel any pain."

"Yeah, good, but you'll still stay here, 'cause I think the blood you got yesterday is still working. That's why you don't feel any pain now."

"Okay, you have a point." We heard a knock on the door. Then it opened and Stevie Rae, the Twins, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite and Darius came in. The Room was full. Stevie Rae had a tray with food for me again. Of course this time it was a bowl with count chocola on it.

"How are you, Zoey?" Jack asked me.

"I'm fine. Better than Yesterday."

"Good to hear." Stevie Rae handed me the Tray and I began to eat.

"By the way. Can you tell us, what happened Yesterday? I mean, you told us, that you will stay a bit longer on Sgiach Isle." Stevie Rae asked me.

"Yeah well, we wanted to stay a bit longer on Sgiach Isle, but I had a bad feeling about Jack and than I decided to come back."

"Ohh...thankyou." Jack said.

"And what happened next?" Stevie Rae asked again.

"Well, we came to school and I ran around to find Jack. I heard him singing. So it didn't take to much time for me to find him. When I found him, he was standing on a ladder. When the bell began to rang for midnight, he fell of the ladder into the claymore, which was waiting for him on the ground. So I ran over to him, catch a bit of his arm, to stop the fall and I took the stupid Claymore out of the way, so that it won't hurt Jack. Sadly it was thick with darkness and it needed a sacrifice. This sacrifice was me."

Everyone stared at me shoked, except Stark and Jack. I took the empty bowl on the Tray and handed it to Stevie Rae, who was still looking shocked at me.

"Oh_my_godess. Now I know where you get that wound from!" Stevie Rae said. She put the tray to a table and sit back to the Chair next to my bed.

"Jep, now you know. But Jack who wanted to kill you?"

He looked afraid at me. "It was Neferet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

„Really?" I asked Jack.

„Yeah, really. I was standing on the ladder and hanging up the paper swords, when I saw a woman step out of the shadows. At first I thought about Nyx, than I recognized her as Neferet. She said something about that she needs my help."

„Help?" Aphrodite frowned at him. „For what would she need _your_ help?"

„She said, that she knows, that I like to help the others and thats why she asked me. She wanted me to do something for her, then she would do a little thing for me too."

„What did she want ya to do?" Stevie Rae asked him. I felt the effect of the blood go away. I was weak and tired again. But no one except Stark recognized, because they almost stuck on Jacks lips.

„I should help her, by something with the fledlings of this House of Night. When I help her, she would have gave me everthing I want...dominion over this beautiful place and everything. After I told her, that I can't help her, 'cause we're not on the same side. She got angry an called me an impudent boy. I told her, that I'm on Nyx side and I really don't want to help her. Then I thought she would leave, but she didn't. She got the sword and showed with it on me. She told it, that I am his sacrifice, because I've been unable to taint."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. „What then?" asked Shaunee.

„Before it was 12 pm, I sang 'Defying gravity' then, Zoey came and saved me. When I fell from the ledder she craped my arm, to stop my fall and she took the claymore away."

Everyone was now looking at me, I smiled wearily. „Zoey, did you know that the Claymore was full of darkness?"

„No." I whispered.

„Well, happily it didn't kill you. But now your hurt!" Aphrodite didn't sound very happy.

„Better than Jack dead and we're all sad!" I said. „And, the wound will heal. Quicker than a broken heart!"

Silence. „Yeah, she's right!" Damien said then. „But you don't look good!"

„Yep, just tired!"

„She needs sleep." Stark said.

„We better go " Erin started.

„and let you sleep!" Shaunee added.

„Be well soon!" Jack said and everyone came and gave me a hug.

After everyone was gone, I pulled up the sheets and turned to Stark. „You really need sleep!" he looked at me seriously.

"I'm the same opinion." I smiled wearily up at him and then I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I was asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt great! Not weak and not tired. I looked down to my wound. It stoped bleeding. Then I looked to Stark. He still was asleep. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. There laid my stuff. _Maybe Stevie Rae brought it here, while I was asleep. _I took a shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hairs. Then I changed my clothes and walked back to the sleeping Stark. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to awake. After 5 minutes he did. He blinked a few times and looked up at me. I smiled. "Good Morning!" I said happily.

"Hey" he sat up and gave me a quick kiss. "You're better!"

It wasn't a question but I answered him. "Yes I do. I feel better, but hungry!" He smiled and then went to the bathroom. I could hear him brushing his teeth. Than he returned to me. "So let's go, my lady."

I walked over to him and linked my arm with his. Than I smiled. "Okay. I'm starving."

"Oh no, you shouldn't starve." I laughed and we went to the Mensa.

"By the way. Why is my stuff in your Room?"

"Stevie Rae brought it. So that you could change clothes and everything when you awake. I hope it's okay?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Oh, of course it's okay. Better then okay, I would say." I grinned. He grinned back. "Glad to hear that. Before he could kiss me, we met Neferet.

"Oh Zoey. I heard you were hurt. I'm glad to see, that your feeling better!" she said. _How did she know, that I was hurt. _"I'm glad too, that I'm feeling better!" I said and faked a smile, like she.

I could see her anger flash up in her eyes.

**Hello everyone. **

**Thankyou to all my readers. It would be nice to hear your opinion about my story. Should I go on?  
And if someone has an Idea, what could happen next, text me, please...i often have writer blocs. :(**

**And yeah...sry for mistakes and all. Just don't pay attention to theme please ;D ;D**

**Love y'all xxx Cara  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

„I hope it will stay that way." Neferet said. She still faked her smile, but I could see her anger in her eyes. The anger and the hatred. „Yeah, I hope the same!" Stark said and I nodded.

Then she turned to her right and opened the door to the Room next to her and disappeared in it.

Stark and I we're silent until we turned around the next corner. Then I sighed in relief.

„Everything okay?" Stark asked me.

„Jep...everythings okay...but she scares me. How did she know, that I was hurt?"

„Hmm...maybe one of the teachers inside the council room heard the tumult outside the door, when you fainted and was getting worried."

„Makes sense!"

„Still hungry?" he asked suddenly. I smiled, because of his try to change the subject.

„Of course. I'm still starving. Can't you hear my stomach grumbel?"

„No" he laughed. „I think we should get you something to eat now. Before I really can hear it!"

When we arrived in the mensa, we were silent. Everyone was looking at us. Some of them gave me stank-eyes. Stark put an arm around my waist and led me to the place, where my friends already sat. When we reached the table, they all smiled at me. I sat down next to Damien, while Stark got us something to eat.

„Ohh...I'm so glad that you feel better!" Jack said.

„Yeah, me too. By the way, we met Neferet on our way to the Mensa. She know, that I was hurt!" I said.

„Omg. I hope she don't try to hurt you." Damien said.

„Same, but she really hates me. I saw anger and hate in her eyes." They all looked at me. I could see, that they we're worried. „Hey, don't be worry! I don't think, that she will try to kill me here. When I would go outside of the House of Night, than you should have to be worry about me. And I have my Warrior. I don't think he would let me walk around here by myself."

„You have a point!" Aphrodite said.

„And if Stark wouldn't walk around ya all the time, then we would!" Stevie Rae smiled.

Everyone nodded. I was speechless. I really have the best friends ever.

Then Stark came back with two trays. He sat next to me. „Thanks" I said to him.

„You're welcome." He smiled at me. In his eyes were Love and I could see, that he heared everything we talked about, through eavesdropping. I smiled back at him intensely.

When I turned forward I could see that all my friends were observing us. Shaunee raised an eyebrow to Erin, which she returned. I rolled my eyes and began to eat.

„So, what's up today?" I asked.

„Nothing for you!" Stark answered me and the others nod.

„Why?"

„You're feeling great now, but what if, when you would strain yourself to much."

I thought about his words, he was right.

„What do we do than?"

„Nothing." he grinned. _Yeeeees, we're having alone time. _I thought. Stevie Rae looked at me intensive, than I saw knowledge in her eyes and she grinned. I dedicated on my food again and ate.

After I was done I asked my friends. „And what are you doing?"

„Nothing, looking what the day brings!" Stevie Rae said really quickly.

„Yep, maybe we're walking around the campus and look, if everything is safe." Erin said.

„Like there are no Ravenmockers and NO Kalona." Shaunee finished.

„Exactly and you're just doing...uhm...nothing." Both grinned at me. Happily, I'm not a mind reader.

I really didn't want to know what they thought.

„Okay...whatever. Are you finished?" I asked Stark.

„Yep, let's go."

I took his hand and we went out of the silent mensa. In our room I closed the door behind us. Then I turned around to Stark.  
„Sooo...what' are we doing now." I smirked.

He walked over to me.

„I have a few ideas in my mind." with that he bent down to my lips and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back intensely. Somewhen we laid on the bed, still making out intensely. His hands under my shirt, mine on his back and neck. He began to kiss down my neck and I moaned softly. When I was about to rip off his shirt, we heared someone knocking on our door. We pulled apart and I sighed unhappy, as I pulled my Shirt back down and went with my fingers through my hairs. Than I slowly walked to the door, to open the one, who interrupt our alone time.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review ;)**

**Btw: I do NOT own House of Night.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I opened the door, Lenobia stand there. She looked a bit agitated. "Hey Zoey, do I disturb you." By her look I shook my head. "Can I come in?"

I stepped to the side and let her step in. She looked around and than to Stark, who was sitting on his/our bed. "Hi" he said.

"Lenobia, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, I overheard a telephone conversation between Lenobia and...Kalona."

"Didn't she banned him from her side?" I asked and walked over to the bed, to sit next to Stark.

"She told everyone that she did, but I never believed her. And I was true." She sat on the armchair next to the door. "In their conversation, they talked about their plans. Terrible Plans."

We were silent for a few minutes. „Go ahead!" I said.

„They want to kill you Zoey. I don't know how! But I think they try everything. Give you poison or whatever. So just eat or drink what you made or got by yourself. Never go outside alone. And the other thing, they want to get, is the World domination." Oh crap.

"Okay." I said. "Never alone outside and just eat my own stuff. I think I can handle that! And as long as I'm not dead, they wont get World domination." I sounded optimistic. More than I was.

"Ans as long as I am her Warrior, nothing will happen to her!" Stark said. I smiled lovely at him, before I turned back to Lenobia. She had a smile on her Face.

"Okay...now that we talked about that, I have to go to the horses. Bye." Then she stood up and left the Room. With that we were alone...again. I turned to Stark, who looked at the door. Then he turned to me. He looked a bit worried.

"Oh come on. Nothing will happen to me. You are my Warrior!"

He grinned at me. "I'm glad, that I am your Warrior!"

"Me too!" Then I leaned forward and kissed him. At first it was a sweet kiss, but then it turned intense . My hands traveled down his body. Till they reached the end of his shirt. He began to kiss my neck. This time no one interruped us.

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself happy and save in the Arms of my Warrior. He was awake and watched on me. I smiled sleepily. "You like your view?" I asked.

"Yes. I like it a lot. I think I would be okay, with seeing it every morning." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back. "I think I would be okay with that too."

Then I snuggled deeper in the Arms of my Warrior and closed my eyes again. I sighed happily. I wanted to stay there for ever, but I knew, that I had to get up and go throw the day. 10 Minutes later I stood up and went to the Bathroom. I got dressed and ready for the day. After I was done I get back to our Room. Stark was already dressed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day too. I sat down on our bed and waited. When he was done, we walked arm in arm to the Mensa. I got my bowl count chocola and we walked to my friends to sit down. „Hey Z. Did ya sleep well last night?" Stevie Rae asked.

„Yes, really well. What about you?"

„Me too."

Erin and Shaunee changed a glance. Then they laughed. I didn't need to be a mindreader, to know what they thought. But it didn't interessed me. I still was in a happy feeling.

„Did Lenobia told you Neferets plans?" Aphroditie asked.

„Yes...she did."

„Okay, so Stark, do you have a fridge inn your Room?" He nodded.

„Good, then Zoey and I have to go shopping tomorrow." I looked at her quizzically.

"Did you forget, that she maybe could try to give you poison? You need to have your own food. So you can be sure, that theres no poison in it."

Sounded logical. I nodded. "When do we go shopping?"

"Tomorrow Night/Day. At 3 pm. Darius is going with us, for the protection part."

"Good." The I began to eat my bowl count chocola, after we checked, if theres no poison in it.

These are the parts in my life, which I hate. Maybe Stark and I have to buy a House with a Kitchen, so that I could cook for myself. I liked the Idea, from Stark and me in our own house.

**Please Review :) **


	9. Authors Note

Hey Guys :)

I'm really sorry, that I didn't update and it took time till I update the next Chapter.

I'm really busy with school and I have a biiiiiiiiiiig writers block.

I'll try to update as soon as possible..

Love, Cara


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the meal, Aphrodite and I made a list, what we had to buy. After we were done with that, we went to the Girls dorm, where the others waited. Than we watched a movie together, which I forget the name of. I snuggled into the Arms of my Warrior and – 'cause the Film was very boring – I fell

asleep. I woke up by someone saying my name. I opened my eyes and saw Jack, Damien and Aphrodite looking at me. Aphrodite looked pissed. „I talked to you for 2 minutes now. Didn't you heared me?"

I raised an eyebrow. „Ehm...I was asleep, sorry." Damien and Jack sighted and Aphrodite rolled her eyes. The Twins and Stevie Rae had a conversation about the film. I guess it was not so boring, like I thought it was. I sat up and looked at Stark. I heard Damien say: „Should we watch another film?"

„Oh yeah, good Idea." Stevie Rae asked. „Which one."

And with that everyone was in a big conversation, about what they wanted to watch next. I yawned.

„Want to go and keep on sleeping, my beauty?" I heard Stark whisper in my ears.

I nodded. „Sorry for interrupting you." I said aloud. „But we gotta go now." „Good Night Z" they all said to me, as Stark and me walked out of the room. I linked my arm with his. „Was it a good film?" I asked.

„Nah, it was okay, but not that good. But noone recognized, that you were sleeping."

After a few silent Minutes we reached our room and walked in it. I went to the Bthroom and changed my cloths. When I was done I went back to our room. Stark was sitting on his bed. I walked over to my site and took the Alarm-Clock, which stood next to my bed. I set it at 3pm.

Then I scrambled in our Bed and moved to Starks Site, so that I could cuddle up with him. He smiled down at me and I titled my head up, to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss. „Good Night, Honey." I whispered. „Good Night." He replied.

Than I drifted into a deep slumber.

I had an amazing dream. I don't know exactly what I dreamed, but Stark was involved, so it had to be amazing. But suddenly I heard a noise. I opened to see Stark frowning. Then he leaned over me and stopped the alarm clock. Then he leaned back and sunk into his pillows, while I sat up. I got of the bed and went to the cupboard where my cloths were in. I grabbed a black top, a dark red hoodie and some skinny jeans. Then I went to the bathroom and put it on. Then I brushed my theets and my hairs. I covered my marks and went back into the chamber. I took my purse and filled it with my mobile phone, my money, a sunglass and some other stuff, what girls need. Then I looked to Sark. He was half asleep. I went over to him and kissed him. „Bye, see you later."

He smiled and opened his eyes. „Bye, have fun." With that I went out of our room.

I walked past a door and heard to voices. One Voice was from Neferet and the other voice was a Mans voice. The Mans voice send shivers down my body. I knew this voice, but I didn't know who it was. I stand there and listen to theme for a second.

„Telling everyone you were dad was the best thing we ever could do." I heard Neferet.

WHO was he? I shook my head and walked away to the parking Lot, to wait for Aphrodite. I couldn't forget his voice.

**Thanks for reading ;) and as you can see, I didn't died in my sleep!**

**Sorry that it is so short.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We sat in the Car and drove to the Supermarket. „You are very silent. Is everything okay?"

I raised an eyebrow to Aphrodite „I'm tired, that's all. And with you? I mean you're nice. That's new."

„I just tried to be nice. Jeesh." Than she rolled her eyes and snorted.

„Sorry for asking." I said.

We arrived at the Supermarket and got off the Car. I put up the hood. Aphrodite and Darius raised both an eyebrow.

„It's day. And we're in a supermarket. Maybe there are people which I know and I really don't want theme seeing me. It would be bad, when they would make a scene, 'cause we're Vampires."

„Ahh...that's true." Darius said.

„Whatever. Let's hope that they don't think you're a criminal." Aphrodite said and walked to the entrance. Darius got a trolley. The Supermarket was full with people. Fortunately there was no one I knew. We bought a lot of food. As we stood on the checkout I heard the door slid open and a girl laughing and saying: „This sleepover is going to be amazing Sarah. Sadly there no boys."

I looked to the Entrance and froze. There was my sister and her bf Sarah. Both laughed than my Sister looked to the checkpoints. I turned to Aphrodite, who was standing in front of me and waited. „Can't they move? I want to be back home, before night comes."

„Try to be patient, honey." Darius answered her.

Again I heard my sister laughing at the Entrance. Aphrodite looked to theme.

„They are laughing at you!" She said to me.

I shrugged. „I don't care." I looked up again and saw theme laughing and making fun about me and my hood. I knew they would be on the outrance and trying to bully me, that's so typical for my sister. My sister looked back at me than she smiled a bad smile and said something to Sarah. She looked at me too than grined and nodded. Than they walked in.

„They've planed something." Darius said. I nodded.

Aphrodite snorted and rolled her eyes. „What do you think will they do."

„Waiting outside and trying to bully us or me, because of the hood on my head."

„How do you know that?" she asked me.

„I know girls like her and I know her. She loves to bully people." I smiled.

„Why are you smiling? I wouldn't smile, if I know that outside someone is waiting for me and try to bully me."

„Yeah, me too. But she's my sister. She just don't recohnize me."

„Oh..."

Then it was our turn to pay. Aphrodite put out her Gold Card and paid for everything. Then we walked outside to the car. As I walked back to bring the trolley back, my sister and Sarah stood there. I walked past theme.

„Are you to ugly for the World, or why are you walking around with a hood on your head."

Then both laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept on with walking to bring the trolley back.

„Hey, we asked you something. Don't you want to answer us." Sarah asked.

„Maybe she won't answer us cause it's the true." Then both laughed again.

I put the trolley back and turned around to walk back to the car. But my Sister and Sarah walked in my way.

„I really want to see you're face. I love ugly people. When I see theme, I know that I'm really beautiful."

„You still bulling people." I said to her.

„Huh?" they both asked. I sighed. I kept on with walking to the Car.

„Woaah...wait. What did you just said." My sister asked.

„You understood. If not, you should have opened your ears."

„I'm not in the mood to play so games." Sarah said.

„Neither I am"

I walked past theme, they tried to stop me with stupid words. As I arrived the car I put down my hood and smiled to my sister. Both were standing there with mouths wide open.

**Thanks for reading. Maybe this with her sister is a stupid Idea, but I thought that noone ever mentioned her sister. And she's a Cheerleader so I thought she has to be mean. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
